Frozen Heart
by luna709
Summary: A young girl named Alice finally gets the chance to escape her horrific past with the help of Ceil Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian. Although, when she meets Alois Trancy all of that changes as she discovers more about him Alois on the other hand feels feelings he never thought he could feel. Will they fall in love or will a Frozen Heart keep them apart?


""He looked so lost, so soulful, so lonely. I wanted him to kiss me now. I wanted to let him know I was his for all eternity."

― _Ellen Schreiber, _Vampire Kisses_" _

_Prologue _

My name is Claire Marie Taylor, most know me as Alice. I'm fourteen years old, and my main life goal is to be free. Free from suffering, free from being an item of object, free from pain, and most of all free from falling. For a while I thought nothing could stop me. That was until; I met a boy of my age. His name is Jim Macken. I had actually known him for quite awhile, but it wasn't until the day we reunited after three years that I started falling in love with him. I thought he was in love with me too. Now, I regret two things in life; Falling in love with him and not being able to stop the horrible things that I could have prevented. After all, he was a boy with a frozen heart.

* * *

Chapter One

Alois ( POV)

_Flash back _

I felt a tap on my shoulder, when I turned around I wasn't surprised about who it was. Of course, it was none other than Alice. Her bright green eyes danced and sparkled as she spoke. " Do you wanna build a snow man?" she asked in a singsong voice. I examined the snow and it was perfect for snowman building, the snow was glittery and pure white. It was also not too powdery but not too icy. I smiled and nodded. We began to build snowmen and little homes to create what we called a snow village. Luca suddenly ran over towards us " Can I build snowmen too?" He asked breathlessly. " Of course!" I exclaimed. I would never think Luca would need to ask. We all built snowmen, had snowball fights and made snow angles until the sun went down. Luca and I slowly trudged away to go to our home when Alice ran over to us unexpectedly. " Wait!" Alice pleaded. She handed me a little sack tied with purple ribbon, " Here, heat this food over a small fire and eat it. You will sure have a warm tummy all night!" She giggled I looked at the bag in disbelief. I never thought anyone would go through as much trouble for two lousy orphans as she did " Thank you so much!" I rejoiced. I took the bag and waved goodbye. " Goodbye boys! See you again soon!" She called out. As Luca and I walked away, little snowflakes began to fall.

_End of flash back_

I don't know why I think of such useless memories sometimes. As watched the violets, I realized for some reason they always made me think of _her. _I suppose this is partly why violets are my favorite flowers. Well, close to bluebells. In fact the color purple always made me think of her after that one day. Unfortunately, I cannot ever bring back that memory. Grieving will only waste time, and there isn't much of that. I continued attempting to paint the violets but was rudely interrupted by my butler: Claude.

" I brought you some tea, its chamomile tea so I figured you could relax better with it." He said in the most annoying monotone voice. " Leave it on the table" I muttered. Honestly, it is so frustrating to paint when being interrupted. I noticed my flowers starting looking more like lollipops so I stopped. I breathed heavily, out of anger I punched a hole in my painting. "_Useless" _I thought to myself. I took my tea and walked to my bedroom. I slammed the door as hard as I could. I drank some of the tea; to be honest it was quite relaxing. By the time I finished the tea, I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The knocking of my door broke my nap. I opened me eyes and groaned, " Come in". It turned out to only be the disgusting swine named Hannah. " What do you want?" I barked. " I-I brought you dinner," Hannah stammered, holding a silver tray. " I cannot hear you! Talk clearly please. Didn't you learn anything as a child?" I lashed out. I snatched the tray and carefully examined the food. " What in bloody hell is wrong with you? You know I hate carrots! Why would you contaminate my food with them?" I yelled. _"Is it even possible for her to do anything right?" _I thought to myself. I threw the soup at her face, most landed on her but some got onto the floor. " Clean this up and get Claude!" I demanded. She left the room quickly, like a frightened cat. When she came back she had a towel in her hand with Claude right behind her. Claude was holding my replacement meal and freshly washed pajamas. I smiled, for a demon he was very kind. " Thank you so much Claude," I sang out as I took my new meal and began to eat it quickly. " No problem, young master." Claude replied in his usual plain voice. As I finished eating my meal Hannah cleaned up the spill, making sure it was dry." I think it's okay now Hannah, so leave." I ordered sternly. Hannah scrambled out and it was now just Claude and I. Claude took the empty tray and helped me into my pajamas. When that was finished I climbed into bed as Claude blew out the candles. " Goodnight, Claude" I mumbled. " Goodnight" he responded and left the room, closing the door behind him. I laid in bed thinking about _her _again. I thought about the very last time I ever sawher. It was a lovely summer day, I remember because I had secretly picked flowers for her. I meant to give them to her the next day on her birthday. However, since the fire in the village I hadn't seen or heard from her. She is probably dead just like the rest of them… just like Luca. Why must now be the time I think of her? Sure she was one of maybe two people who recognized us as people. Actually it was much more than that, other than Luca she was my only friend. The tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to escape my eyes. I decided to let them escape since it was nighttime. As I let them slip it quickly turned to sobbing, sometimes all the pain from suffering and grieving is too much to hold in one day. Sometimes I wonder why I even pretend to be okay anymore when I am clearly not anymore.


End file.
